Dork
by Geekquality
Summary: Freddie looks up the definitions of DORK...


**so, this is kinda short, but i bet youll learn ALOT [and i mean A LOT] from this! C: *innocent smile***

**so anyways, this is dedicated to my cousin Kelly dotgirl94 who told me this random fact and how to start this story... so basically i added the most little things. SO THIS GOES TO YOU KELLY! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own iCarly or dictionary . com or Girly Cow... happy?**

* * *

Dork

One-Shot

Freddie enters the Shay apartment on a Saturday, like usual. They practically expect him to come in, anyways. And, besides, a true friend just comes on into their house without knocking.

"Carly! Spencer!" He calls out. Then he hears footsteps coming down the stairs and sees Carly.

"Hey Freddie! Fancy seeing you here!" she says in her regular giddy self.

He just chuckles. "Really now?"

"No, not really…" she shakes her head.

"Thought so," he says and heads over to the computer. "So whatchya up to?"

"I dunno… I was watching Girly Cow up in my room, but I'll just watch it down here," she replies and goes over to the couch, grabbing the remote on her way and turning on Girly Cow.

Freddie grimaces. _I hate that show… it's way too… girly. _He chuckles to himself. _Hence the name…_

Freddie goes online, searching for things to do. Then he comes across dictionary . com.

He goes onto it and sees the blue heading of the site. He sees the search bar and types in **technology**.

_tech-nol-o-gy [tek-nol-uh-jee]_

_-noun_

_1. The branch of knowledge that deals with the creation and use of technical means and their interrelation with life, society, and the environment, drawing upon such subjects as industrial arts, engineering, applied science, and pure science. _

_2. The terminology of an art, science, etc.; technical nomenclature. _

_3. A technological process, invention, method, or the like. _

_4. The sum of the ways in which social groups provide themselves with the material objects of their civilization. _

He reads technology's definition. _Interesting… _

Freddie was about to type in another word, but Sam walks in the door.

"Hey, peoples!" she slams the door. "Whatchya up to?"

"Watching Girly Cow," Carly replies.

"Is it a repeat?" Sam asks.

"Yeah…"

Sam groans. "They gotta make new episodes!"

"I know, right?"

"How 'bout you, Freddork?" Sam walks over to Freddie on the computer.

"Looking up words on this online dictionary site," Freddie replies.

"You're doing school work on the weekends? You're such a dork!" she says and goes to sit down to Carly to watch Girly Cow with her, even if it's a repeat.

He smirks and types **dork** into the search bar.

_dork [dawrk]_

_-noun Slang._

_1. A stupid or ridiculous person; jerk; nerd. _

_2. Vulgar__. __penis._

Freddie stares at the definition of **dork** for a moment before bursting out laughing.

The two girls look over at him because of his outburst.

"What you laughing about?" Sam asks.

His laughing dies down before he answers. "So, Sam, what do you think the definition of **dork** is?"

"You seriously looked that up?" Sam asks and Freddie nods, smiling a smile that obviously shows that he's trying not to laugh. "Well, a nerd… or stupid person, duh!"

"You're half right… come here!"

Sam rolls her eyes, but can't help but smile. He points to the definition, smiling that same smile before Sam's eyes widen at the definition… then bursts out laughing.

"You've been calling me a penis for the past… however many years it was… without even knowing it!" Freddie laughs again.

Sam giggles. "I-I guess I have!" she says in between laughter.

Carly's eyes widen from the couch. "Sam, you've been calling him a penis?"

"Apparently! Dork means penis!" Sam starts to laugh all over again, falling on Freddie. Carly has to join in, too.

"Well, it is pretty close to dick…" Freddie says.

"It is!" Sam agrees.

"So... are you gonna stop calling me a dork now that you know the other meaning?" Freddie asks with a hopeful smile down at Sam who is still leaning on him.

Sam just laughs. "Nah, I'll just have trouble keeping a straight face when calling you it from now on!" They all laugh again.

"I'd hate to have the name Dick…" Sam says. The other two just look at her about her random coment, but agreeing never the less.

}~**~{

_So, just be reminded of this the next time you go calling some a dork, kids. It's like calling someone a dick. Ah, such harmless words can mean such harmful terms!  
And, also, this is all true! It has been founded-ed on dictionary . com!  
Also, is this another perverted joke found in our beloved show called iCarly? I dont think not! [aka, I do]_


End file.
